


Their Edges Sharp

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [18]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all feels right with Cristina.





	Their Edges Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt challenge #203, prompt _sharp_ on dreamwidth at femslashficlets.

There are many reasons for why she turns to Cristina Yang like a flower seeking the sun's warmth in the first hours of the morning's light.

Their edges are sharp and twisted from the many, many things and events that they have experienced before meeting each other for the first time at Seattle Grace as interns. They both manage to chase the handsome boys away while pursuing their education and careers.

Also with the tequila and inappropriate sex in the inappropriate places, their sharpened tips also make it very complicated for them to keep their partners around.

But her edges compliment Cristina's, and Cristina's sharpened points shape well with hers.

That's why it feels right in her mind to take Christina into her bed and kiss her as though everything depends on it.


End file.
